Summer Holidays
by maintje
Summary: Harry gets ready for his sixth year at hogwarts. However, it won't be the same as last year, since something very special happened during the holidays.Multi-chapter. HP/DM slash.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the English version of 'Vakantie'. HP/DM Slash one shot. The first chapter is now betaed! Thanks to a lot of support from MadieMalfoy! She made this chapter perfect, has done a lot of work on it, so a lot of credit goes to her too! Please enjoy!**

Summer Holidays

It was Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, and as usual, the Hogwarts Express was departing from Platform 9 ¾. The steam was making its way into the air, and the flaming red train was getting ready to make its journey to Hogwarts at exactly eleven o'clock just as it did each year, but this year would be different; Harry could feel it inside. First of all, a lot had happened at the end of last year, and a lot had happened during the summer holidays.

Thanks to Dumbledore, Harry's name was cleared. Last year, the whole Wizarding world had been convinced he was a liar; Harry had seen Voldemort rise when Cedric Diggory had been killed, but, ever since the Minister of Magic had told the world Harry Potter was dangerous.

He was grateful that the silver-haired man had been on his side, but that did not mean that Harry would be able to enjoy a calm year at Hogwarts. Harry was stared at even more than last year which meant a lot because last year, everyone seemed to hate him and make his life as miserable as they could.

The students did not bother keeping their thoughts to themselves, either. They talked about the "Chosen One" as if Harry was not even there, as if he was not able to hear them, as if he was not passing by.

Harry had grown a lot. He had become a handsome young man and was far more loved than hated, but for some reason, Harry did not like that either. Being stared at with admiring looks was not so different from being stared at with hating looks. Harry just wanted to be left alone.

Harry lifted his trunk and Hedwig into the Hogwarts express and tried to find an empty compartment where he could save seats for himself, Ron and Hermione. Then, he stepped outside again to find the Weasleys. They were not difficult to find; the family stood out dramatically with their vibrant red hair and matching knitted sweaters compared to the other students at the platform. The wistle blew, and they got ready to get inside.

Once on the train, Harry said goodbye to Ron and Hermione because they were Head Boy and Head Girl. They had to do their round on the Hogwarts Express to make sure the first years were settled and all the other students were not up to something mischievous.

Harry sat down in his compartment and watched out the window. He could sense the people that passed down the hallway staring through the window - he did not like to be stared at. What were they thinking? That he was an animal in some zoo? He tried not to think too much about it while he waited for Ron and Hermione to return.

After they had finished their rounds on the train, Ron and Hermione joined Harry in their compartment. They were almost to Hogwarts, and Harry had already put on his robes. Ron and Hermione were also wearing their robes, decorated with the Hogwarts emblem of the four houses.

"Do you want to know something?" Ron revealed suddenly, his blue eyes shining with enthusiasm. Hermione's brown orbs looked happy as well.

"Draco Malfoy wasn't with the Head Boys," Hermione revealed. Ron looked at her indignantly because he had not been able to say it.

"No. He didn't do his tour," Ron added, glad to have a say in the conversation. "It's strange that he didn't want to bully a first year, isn't it?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "It's his problem," he scoffed. Ron seemed disappointed by Harry's uninterested response, but he did not mention anything. Hermione also noticed that Harry was not in the mood for talking.

Harry knew all too well why Malfoy was not bothering 11-year-olds.

After a few minutes, Harry put his invisibility cloak under his robes and announced, "I'm gonna check where the trolley is." Hermione looked at him suspiciously, but Ron just waved at him enthusiastically and yelled, "Bring some stuff for me too - maybe some Bertie Botts Beans."

On that note, Harry disappeared down the hallway. Again, a lot of students looked at him . . . stared at him. Unfortunately, the hallway was too crowded to put on his cloak. A bit farther down the hallway, he saw Zabini. He would lead Harry to Malfoy, that was certain.

The hallway became less crowded as Harry moved forward, and he was finally able to put his cloak on. He looked at the compartment where Zabini entered, and Harry sneaked behind him and tried to enter, but just as he got inside, Zabini closed the door. Harry's foot was stuck.

He tried his best not to shout out in pain because he would have immediately revealed where he was, and he had a slight hunch that Malfoy would not like that.

"What the hell is wrong with these doors?" Zabini complained, irritated. Harry quickly stepped away from the door once his foot was released before Zabini smashed the door against his sore foot again.

Crabbe and Goyle just lifted their gigantic shoulders. What did they know? They were even more stupid than Dudley Dursley, which was very difficult to achieve. Even though Dudley had managed to become bigger than a baby whale, his brain had never managed to grow in such a way.

Harry climbed quickly between two trunks and made sure every part of him was invisible. It would be an awkward sight if the others saw a piece of arm sitting between two trunks.

As Harry was getting situated, his cloak slipped a bit. Damn! He could have sworn Malfoy was looking at his shoe, and seeing a shoe floating between two trunks was not a good sign, but because of all the commotion, Malfoy's attention was pulled towards Zabini. Luckily, Zabini had finally taken his seat after opening and closing the door at least ten times.

"What teacher?" Malfoy drawled as he continued whatever conversation they were having before Harry entered. Pansy Parkinson was sitting right next to him, although it seemed like she would rather be sitting on him. She caressed his leg and whispered into his ear. Harry felt a sting of jealousy cut through his chest. What was that ugly creature doing next to Draco? How dare she sit so close to his prince? He did not understand why Malfoy was not kicking her away.

They would arrive at the castle any moment now. Harry got a bit nervous. He admitted he had not thought this plan through before putting it into action, and now he was stuck here. He was dying to know what Pansy was saying to Malfoy, but they began talking about Zabini instead.

Harry was sitting too far from Pansy anyways to have heard what her high pitched voice was rambling about. Unlike Pansy, however, Zabini was talking as if he owned the compartiment, so Harry could understand everything he was saying.

At that point, Harry realized how cramped his legs were becoming. Then it hit him. How stupid had he been? He was stuck here in this compartment while Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. How would he explain where he had been? And to make matters worse, Harry had not heard a single bit of dirt from Malfoy, which was the entire reason of coming in the first place.

The train finally stopped, and Harry calmed down. Crabbe and Goyle grabbed their trunks off of the luggage rack, and Crabbe accidentally hit Harry in the stomach; Harry tried not to cry out for air. Fortunately, neither of the gorillas noticed that something had happened. Everyone got ready to leave except for Malfoy, who stayed in the compartment for a bit longer. Harry felt nauseous and was deeply disheartened. He just knew Malfoy had seen him sitting there.

"Are you coming, Draco?" Pansy purred.

"I'll be right there," Malfoy sneered. She pulled a face, but left without saying another word.

Harry sighed. What now? He knew. Draco knew. He just knew it. All Harry had wanted was to observe Malfoy quietly - how his pink lips turned into a sneer as Pansy made her stupid remark, how his deep grey eyes looked at her with boredom, and how his blond hair was caressed by the wind from time to time as a breeze floated through the open train window, but no. Malfoy had seen him. Now everything was ruined.

Once everyone had left, Malfoy closed the curtains and fumed, "Are you trying to spy on me, Potter?" Harry stiffened. No. Why? And why did he call him by his last name? Harry felt even more discouraged. He decided to sit still and pretend that Draco had not said anything.

Draco pulled off the invisibility cloak, and Harry almost fell off the luggage rack. He got a grip just in time and crawled out clumsily. He could feel his face turning as red as a tomato.

"I'm sorry, I – " Harry could not find the right words to say.

"What do you want, Potter?" Harry looked at Draco questioningly. There was something strange in his grey eyes. They were not cold. Harry's red tint faded, and he gained some self-confidence.

"I don't know what you mean, Malfoy," Harry defended. He tried to put as much sarcasm into Draco's name, but he could not compare to Malfoy's drawling voice.

"You want me?" he hissed suddenly. He stepped forward and Harry swallowed. What was this about? Harry stiffened as thoughts of Malfoy flooded his brain.

"I - " Why did he always act like a fish out of water? He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Malfoy always made him speechless.

"Do you want me, Potter?" he seduced, again very self-confident, especially compared to Harry. Harry felt the redness creep up his face again. It was a good thing everyone could not see the "Chosen One" now; he was blushing in front of Draco Malfoy.

"Yes, I guess so," Harry finally managed to answer. His voice did not sound normal, but he had said it. Draco leaned forward, and Harry knew what was about to happen. Draco's pink lips touched Harry's red ones. He felt how Draco pushed lightly, massaging his lips.

He felt Draco's tongue sneaking past his lips, asking for entrance. Harry opened his mouth willingly, and Draco's pink, soft tongue found its way into Harry's hot mouth. It was as if time stood still as they enjoyed each other. When they both pulled away for air, Harry opened his mouth again to try and say something wise this time, but he had to close it again. Draco had left without saying another word.

Harry could not move anymore. He was just staring bluntly at the door. He was paralyzed by the kiss.

"_God, what was that?" _he wondered.

Suddenly, Harry felt the engine start again as the train prepared to leave. He hurried to get out, and was fortunately just in time; however, the carriages were gone, so he had to make his way to the castle by foot. As he walked, he let his thoughts wander over Draco. His lips . . . his body . . . his eyes.

Harry eventually arrived at the Great Hall; he was very late. The sorting ceremony was already over and dinner was ready. All the gold plates were filled with the most delicious food, which tasted godly to Harry compared to Aunt Petunia's cooking skills. Finally, Harry realized how hungry he really was.

He tried to restrain some of his happiness from what happened on the train and searched for his friends at the Gryffindor table. Once he found them and sat down, he noticed Dumbledore winking at him. Harry felt his cheeks heat up again. Did the old man really know everything?

"Where have you been?" Ron asked. Before Harry could answer, Ron stuffed everything on his plate into his mouth.

"I got caught up," Harry explained, trying to hide as many details as possible, and started filling his plate eagerly.

Harry glanced at the Slytherin table. The person he was looking for sat between two familiar gorillas. He and Draco exchanged a look, and Harry drowned in Draco's stormy grey eyes. It warmed him up inside. Draco seemed so cold, yet Harry was melting away, looking into his eyes.

"I thought you went to look for the trolley," Hermione asked suspiciously and tried to find what he was looking at. Harry quickly looked away before Hermione could see and stuffed a potato in his mouth. Hermione began cutting into her chicken, but kept looking at Harry sternly.

"Yes, but I was chatting, you know. I am the "Boy Who Lived" after all." For that, he got a murderous look from Hermione and a smash on his shoulder from Ron, but he just ignored them.

After he had filled his plate for the second time, Harry looked at the Slytherin table again. The blonde boy winked, and Harry felt overjoyed.

The summer holidays had not been a dream.

**To be continued!**

**Please Review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2:Between dreams and reality

**Hi everyone! Thanks a lot for the reviews. Because a lot of you asked what really happened during the holidays, I decided to make it a 2 or 3 shot, instead of a oneshot. Well, here's the next part. Enjoy!**

**This chapter is betaed by MadieMalfoy. So a special thanks for her time and good corrections! **

Chapter 2

Between Dreams and Reality

The following day at breakfast, McGonagall distributed the class schedules to all of the Gryffindor students in the Great Hall. Professor Sprout was doing the same for the Hufflepuffs, Professor Flitwick for the Ravenclaws and Professor Snape for the Slytherins. He still could not think a single positive thought about the greasy haired professor.

Hermione immediately got excited because she would start with Ancient Runes. She had already skimmed through the entire schedule while Harry had barely had time to straighten it in his hands. He looked at his schedule and saw that they had Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Potions with the Slytherins.

"Oh no," Ron sighed, seeing the same as Harry. "We have Charms with the Slytherins. Why did they change that?" Harry would have usually been very angry about sharing classes with the Slytherins, but now he was not; he would finally have an excuse to stare at Malfoy as much as he wanted and to rewind the holiday scene over and over again. He was actually looking forward to it.

" - don't you?" Ron finished. Harry had not been listening, but he improvised.

"Yeah, it really sucks," he answered and took a quick bite of his omelet.

Hermione's eyes left her schedule for a second, and Harry could tell that she was watching him. Fortunately, it seemed that Ron had not realized Harry's absent mind.

"Be thankful, Ron. We don't have them today, which is why I don't care right now."

"Yeah, you're right," Ron admitted and quickly began his breakfast. That was something the red haired boy would not miss for the world.

Harry tried to peek at the Slytherin table without Hermione seeing, but Draco was busy talking to his friends. He looked back at his omelet and tried not to sigh. He did not know why Malfoy acted this way. The holidays had been clear, hadn't they? Didn't it mean anything to him?

Hermione kept a close eye on Harry and it started to irritate him. He could _feel _her looking at him. She was supposed to be his friend, not some annoying leech, always keeping her eyes glued to him; he really hated people staring at him. That probably had something to do with a scar or a certain evil wizard.

The day passed by, and Harry tried his best to find Malfoy, and when he did, he tried to get him alone, but somehow he always seemed to fail. He knew Malfoy was avoiding him.

But why? That stupid bastard. He could kiss him senseless, but then he could not talk? Harry wanted to talk to him desperately; he wanted his opinion as to what had happened during the holidays because for the last month, he had wondered if everything had been real, but then on the Hogwarts Express, there was not any doubt left. It had been real, and the only thing Harry wanted now was to talk to the Slytherin, but the Ice Prince did not want to talk to him, obviously.

Harry was staring at the blonde head in Charms class. Fortunately, Professor Flitwick, who was standing on a pile of books (all of which Harry was sure Hermione would want to read), was not able to see that Harry was not paying attention at all.

Malfoy's blonde hair was not combed back like it was during their first year. He did not use as much gel anymore, and Harry wanted to run his fingers through it. He could almost sense the softness of it. He looked at Malfoy's strong back and imaged what it would be like to run his fingers across it. They itched to touch him, but he was out of reach.

"Well, now each one of you can try it out. You may team up," Professor Flitwick squeaked enthusiastically. Ron teamed up with Hermione. Harry automatically went to Neville before he heard Malfoy's drawling voice.

"Why don't you team up with me, Potter?"

"Sure." Harry muttered coldly, not showing that he was rather happy he would be able to talk to the Slytherin.

They sought out a quiet corner, and Harry got out his wand, only to wonder what he had to do with it. He had no idea what the class was about today.

"Well, get on with it," Malfoy pushed. Harry looked at him with an angry look in his eyes.

"Why don't you start, Malfoy?" Harry proposed with the same harshness in his voice.

"Haven't been paying attention, have you?" Harry felt his cheeks blush, but he was too proud to admit it.

"I'll show you, but pay attention this time, Potter." Malfoy pulled out his wand and held it between his slender fingers. Harry's mind did not need much more than seeing Malfoy's fingers.

"I said pay attention, Potter! Is it that difficult for you? I've always known you weren't very smart, unlike your Mudblood friend, but please just try."

Harry wanted to hex Malfoy, but he did not want to pull the attention towards them. Then, he would have had to tell Professor Flitwick that he had not been listening to him for the last half hour.

"Whatever you say, Malfoy. Get on with it. I won't get distracted."

"Distracted. By me?" Their moment was interrupted when professor Flitwick came to check on the teams.

"Well, Draco. Will you try the spell on Harry?" Professor Flitwick chirped happily. "Calor,"professor Flitwick repeated, and continued to check on Ron and Hermione.

"Calor."Malfoy pronounced, pointing his wand at Harry. Harry resisted the urge to counter the spell because he had this strange feeling Malfoy would try to hex him. Harry felt his body heating up, and a warm feeling spread from his heart to all his limbs. For a moment, he thought Malfoy had done something to embarrass him.

"What is - "

"It's a spell, Potter. It's some kind of defensive spell against Dementors. To make you feel happy again. The spell is 'Calor.' Your turn."

Harry felt awkward. Malfoy was only one meter away. How long had he waited for Malfoy to be this close to him again? An entire month.

"Calor," Harry articulated, shooting a spell at Draco.

"No," Malfoy replied. He rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Harry spat, annoyed by Malfoy's distant behavior.

"You didn't do it well, Potter, that's what." Malfoy stepped forward and Harry could feel his heart speed up. Malfoy grabbed his hand.

"Don't make a circle. It's more of an oval, with one edge on the left side. See?" He showed Harry how to do it. Harry stared at his own hand dumbly, paralyzed by the feeling of Malfoy's hand on his. It was cold, but it was not unpleasant at all.

"Potter. Pay attention, you idiot," Malfoy spat. Harry looked in his grey eyes, only a few inches from his, since he still had his hand on Harry's.

"Stop staring, you fool." Harry wanted to say he was sorry but resisted the urge and replied, "Good. I got it. You can let me go now."

Harry eventually got the spell right, but he had not had the time to ask Malfoy about the holidays yet. It had been his chance, but Harry had to ruin it because Malfoy had held his hand. How old was he? Twelve? Harry wanted to strangle himself right now. He knew Malfoy would not be jumping to talk to Harry again.

After Charms class was over, Harry, Ron and Hermione went back to the Gryffindor tower to start on some homework in their spare hour.

"What was that with Malfoy?" Hermione inquired; her eyes bored deeply into his and he felt uncomfortable. He did not know what to say, but Ron saved his but.

"Yeah. That stupid git totally ruined Charms for you, Harry," Ron grumbled. Harry was glad he had such an inattentive friend.

"I know. It was so awkward. I had to make _him _happy?" Harry mocked, but he knew that he did not sound as convinced as always. It was rather lame, he could tell.

Again, Hermione seemed to notice, but she was smart enough not to mention it; however, Harry knew it would not be long before she would get him to speak face to face.

Harry decided to practice his 'calor' charm some more, and Hermione advised him to look for an empty classroom and try it on furniture.

"How can he know how it works then?" Ron wondered. Harry was about to ask the same question, but was glad Ron had done it for him. He seemed less dumb like that.

"You just feel if the furniture is warm. It will be kind of heated up."

"Thanks, 'Mione," Harry nodded, showing his gratitude; he left the Gryffindor tower again and soon enough, found a suitable classroom.

He had been trying for about half an hour now, and it seemed to work quite well. He was getting the hang of it and felt rather proud for teaching it to himself, blocking the thought of Malfoy's hands from his mind. If he let those thoughts through, he would not be able to do schoolwork anymore.

Just as he heated up another chair, he heard the door close. Harry turned around expecting to see a snogging couple, but the person standing in front of him was none other than Malfoy himself.

"Hi," Harry greeted dumbly. What a stupid thing to say. What was happening to him? Why couldn't he say one sentence right in front of Malfoy?

"Hi Potter. Doing some exercises?" His voice sounded like always . . . drawling. It was a shame that he did that because Harry thought he had a really nice voice. Harry cut the thought as soon as it came to him.

"Yes, actually," he answered.

"Couldn't pay attention in class now, Saint Potter?" Malfoy spat. Harry wanted to attack the boy and make him hurt because he acted like a useless prick, but he was scared that when Malfoy would be in his hands, his mind would change, and he would want to do something more. He did not want to specify exactly what.

"Potter? Are you dreaming again? Merlin, what's wrong with you?"

"N-Nothing. Actually, I wanted to ask you something."

"Me? You wanted to ask me something?" Malfoy laughed. "What's next? The Dark Lord's gonna give me a lap dance?"

"Stop insulting me, stupid ferret. I wanted to ask you about the holidays." Harry felt the anger rise inside him, but managed to keep his temper under control. This was his chance to find out why he acted so strange.

"The holidays? Well, mine were great. Thanks for your concern Potter." Harry felt a little taken aback but did not show it. The thought of heating the furniture with their bodies flew away, not likely to come back.

"You're welcome, but I meant about that night in the pub," Harry continued.

"The pub. What's a pub?" Malfoy asked. Harry looked puzzled for a moment.

"It's a café. You know, where Muggles grab a drink. Malfoy, Are you really this foolish?"

"I don't care what Muggles do, Potter, in case you didn't know, so why on earth would I go to this 'pub' of yours?"

"I thought we -" Harry trailed off. Hadn't they…? Was it a dream? Was Malfoy lying?

Harry did not know anymore. The only thing he wanted to do was run away, but Malfoy most certainly would not let him.

"We what? You and me Potter? _Together_? You're not really trying to make that happen, are you? It is already a pain to see you here at school every day. I definitely don't want to go visit you in your stupid Muggle world."

Harry wanted to cover his ears. He did not want to hear this. What was Malfoy saying?

Had this been a dream? Had none of it been real? This was_ not _happening.

**To be continued...**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Liar

**Thanks for the reviews. This story is already way longer than I imagined it would be. (It was supposed to be a one Shot, but I like the outcome quite well) Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Liar

"I . . . you know what Malfoy? Never mind. I was done here, so you can have this room all to yourself. I hope you burn your ass, though, because I heated the furniture," Harry added, before making his way to the door.

"Not so fast, Hero." Malfoy covered the door. He was taller than Harry, but Harry was not intimidated by it.

"I'll just hex you away then," Harry said with a growl in his throat. He was pissed off. Pissed off because none of the memories of the summer holidays had been real. Pissed off because Malfoy had taken advantage of him on the Hogwarts Express. Maybe he could bring that up, but Harry felt too exhausted to keep up with Malfoy's pace. He just wanted some time alone to think.

"Don't make empty threats, Potter. That would be under your belt."

"You don't know anything about me, Malfoy. Would you just leave me alone?" Harry tried, again, to push Malfoy out of the doorway, but it was in vain.

"Why so tense? Did I say something wrong?" Harry wanted to slap him in the face.

"Shut up."

"I really want to know what you thought you and I had been doing during the holidays, Potter. I don't like the thought of being surrounded by Muggles, but I don't like to hear unfinished stories either, so spit it out." Malfoy seemed to like this situation a lot, too much to Harry's liking, to be honest.

"I said leave me alone. Get out of the way." Harry pushed him harder, but Malfoy was not convinced.

"You don't want to leave. I can see that." As much as Harry had started to like Malfoy's pretty face, he truly wanted to punch him now.

"I don't want to leave because I want to kick your ass, Malfoy!" Harry's temper had taken over control. This always happened when he was exposed to Malfoy for too long.

"Go ahead! I wanna see you try."

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted, but Malfoy countered the spell.

"You're gonna stupefy me, Potter? Who do you think you are? No one stupefies a Malfoy!"

"At least you're out of the way, and if you hadn't noticed, I'm the Chosen One," Harry said and with those words, he stomped out of the classroom.

Harry felt rather proud of himself because he managed to get rid of Malfoy. Of course, he had made a big fool out of himself by starting to babble in front of a Slytherin, but it was over now.

He made his way to the Gryffindor Tower and knew that he would have to face his friends again, so he tried to keep his face as neutral as possible.

"Hey Harry, how did it go?" Hermione asked once Harry entered the Common Room.

"It went really well, actually, but I'm exhausted," Harry answered in all honesty. It occurred to him that it was easier to act normal again now that he knew the holidays with Malfoy had not been real.

"Well mate, I think you should play a little game of chess to get your mind off of school." Ron said, pulling out his wizard chess board.

"I think Harry wants to get some sleep, right Harry?" Hermione said.

Normally Harry would have chosen Ron's side, but he was really tired and did not want his part of the chessboard being smashed to pieces because Malfoy was the only thing he could concentrate on.

"Well, Ron, I'd love to, but I'm really tired. I slept bad last night, so I want to go to bed early this evening."

"You're just afraid to lose," Ron said, and he was partly right. "What about you, 'Mione? You want to play chess with me?" Ron offered even though it was one of the few things Hermione was not the best at. She doubted for a second before she took the white pawns.

Harry should have known better than to get up and go downstairs to the Common Room without Ron. He should have known that Hermione had not forgotten about Malfoy's weird behavior yesterday and most importantly, Harry's weird behavior; however, he was grateful that she had not mentioned it yesterday.

"Hi Harry," she said as he walking in.

"Hi, 'Mione," Harry said, putting his bag on the ground and sitting down in a comfortable chair.

"Well, I'll just get straight to the point Harry because I don't know when Ron is gonna come down, so what happened yesterday?"

"Nothing 'Mione, I just had to team up with Malfoy, that's all."

"I knew that. I meant between you two. I could see there was something going on. Even the day before at breakfast, I could sense you two looking for each other." Harry felt bad that she knew so much about them. Was he that obvious?

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing. You should be the one talking here. I'm asking you what happened."

"It's nothing, really. I haven't sorted it out myself yet, so please drop it. As soon as I know, I'll tell you." The last part was probably a lie.

"Maybe I can help," Hermione offered. Just then, Ron came down the stairs, inattentive of their personal conversation, and sat down.

"Oi. How'r you guys?"

"We're fine, sleepy head. Let's go get some breakfast," Hermione said.

Harry was glad Ron had barged in, but Hermione still did not look convinced. She had wanted more time to try to get information out of Harry.

"Breakfast. Sounds heavenly," Ron said, his eyes on a faraway land.

"Come on," Harry said, pulling him up.

Harry had to come up with a new reason to stalk Malfoy. He had to talk to the boy if his life depended on it. Fortunately, the reason was not far to be found.

Harry knew exactly what to do and during Potions class, he formulated a plan. He also thought of different ways for it to turn out because if one thing went wrong, he did not want his chances to be ruined, and when a situation involved Malfoy, everything could go wrong.

Much to the Gryffindors' liking, the class was given by Professor Slughorn, who was a bit slow in Harry's opinion. Slughorn was talking about some love potion, but Harry was uninterested. He did not need a potion to get to Malfoy. All the girls, however, were listening very closely and were taking notes simultaneously. Harry had a suspicion that a lot of boys would accidentally fall in love within the next week.

Malfoy sat across from Harry, about 3 feet away, so Harry had clear view. He saw the blond taking notes. He knew this was Malfoy's favorite subject; he was always paying attention.

Although Harry did not like potions at all, the subject had become way more interesting since the summer holidays. It was very entertaining watching how Malfoy chopped his rat tails, cut his batwings, and stirred his potion. He did it very precisely, in a way Harry could not imitate. He made sure not to get caught staring by Hermione. She already knew enough.

By the end of the hour, Harry had thought everything through. His potion had ended up a disaster, but Harry's enthusiasm could not be tamed by the disappointed looks Slughorn threw him. Everyone was cleaning up their stuff, as was Malfoy. Harry tried to take as long as possible to get his stuff and told Ron and Hermione not to wait for him. Of course, Hermione shot him a look again, but Harry ignored it as always. With a simple wave of his wand, he made Malfoy's ingredient bag a bit messier, and it caused the wanted effect. Malfoy mumbled unhappily and told Blaise and Pansy to go on out without him.

Harry did his best not to let out a cry of victory. He and Malfoy were the last ones to leave the potions classroom. Malfoy walked out of the corridor as Harry wove his wand again. Malfoy's bag tore apart, and his books fell on the ground.

"Damn," Harry heard Malfoy say. Harry came around the corner and looked surprised. More precisely, he faked to be surprised.

"Malfoy. Need a hand?" Malfoy shot him an annoyed glance.

"No thanks, Potter." Harry was once again astounded by how much hate Malfoy could put in his name. Deep down, it made him wince.

"About the other day in the classroom, I wanted to ask you something else." Harry went straight forward. He did not want to chit chat because Malfoy would know what he was up to eventually.

"Well, you're asking too much Potter. I need to get to my next class and my stupid bag has fallen- wait a second. You did this?" See? It did not take long for him to figure it out.

"Yeah, of course. I wanted to talk to you. Don't mess with a Potter, Malfoy." Harry did not deny it. It would be useless because Malfoy would see immediately that he was lying. He was a bad liar.

Malfoy looked at him with a mingle of anger and something Harry could not quite place.

"Idiot. Look what a mess you made." He sounded as his usual self, but Harry knew this time he was on the winning part.

"Oh, sorry. Let me help you," Harry said sarcastically, but of course he did not; it would only make Malfoy leave faster. "Why did you kiss me on the train?"

"Kiss you? Are you losing it, Potter?" Malfoy said as he managed to erase the ink that was flooded over his books and then began to pile them up.

"You're going to make me believe that that wasn't true either?" Harry was getting really angry, to say the least. He looked down at a squatting Malfoy, who fixed his bag with a single wave off his wand.

"Well, were there any witnesses?" Malfoy pulled an eyebrow. A perfect eyebrow.

"Of course not. I don't want anyone staring at us."

"Well, maybe your fantasy took over for a while, Potter." Harry felt a churn in his stomach again, because somehow he doubted it was real, but he could not have been dreaming all of this, could he?

Of course not. Ron and Hermione were witnesses that he had been late for dinner that night, and why would he be late for just a fantasy? Ron and Hermione would have woke him up. Malfoy was lying big time.

"You're not gonna make me believe that," Harry said.

"Are you really craving for me? The Boy who Lived has a soft spot for me?" Malfoy snickered.

"I do not have a soft spot for you. I happen to hate liars like you."

"Me? A liar. Get lost."

"Yes you! You fucking kissed me! Admit it. And you thought it was good!" Malfoy's face paled a little, and that was where he fell out of his role. It had been true. All of it.

"Yes, you do! I can see it!" Harry was practically shouting, and the paintings in the corridor were shooting them annoyed looks.

"Why on earth would _I, _a pureblood Malfoy, want to kiss a Griffin_dork_ like you Potter?"

"Just so you know, I was almost a Slytherin, smart one."

"You? A Slytherin? Don't make me laugh, Potter." Malfoy pulled a face, but Harry could tell he was shocked by the newsflash.

"Yes. The sorting had wanted to put me into Slytherin, but I asked him not to." Harry wondered why he was even talking about this. It was something he had not told anyone before. Not even Ron or Hermione.

"And why did you do that, may I ask?" Malfoy looked uninterested, but Harry could tell he had his attention.

"Because I didn't want to be in the same house with you."

"But you want to kiss me? Does that make sense, Potter?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"You kissed me too, moron."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Potter." Malfoy was done grabbing his stuff and stood up again.

"You're not going anywhere until you admit it, you asshole," Harry said, quite proud of himself for being able to see through Malfoy's mask.

"Calling me names won't help you further, smart ass."

"Denying it won't help you either. Mark my words Malfoy, I will get what I want." He already had a new plan. A plan B. This one had worked out quite well, but Harry would not give up just yet.

Harry turned his back to the boy and walked off to the next class.

**To be continued...**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Action

**Thanks for the reviews! The next Chapter's here. I think this will be the last but one chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Now Betaed by MadieMalfoy, my wonderful beta! A lot of credits go to her!**

Chapter 4:

Action

Harry could hardly pay attention to what the teachers were saying during the day. Today was the day of the plan; he had finally gotten all the pieces together. He had worked on it a lot, had thought of it a lot, and now it was time for action.

It was already the beginning of October, and it had been a whole month since Malfoy had kissed him. Harry did not like the thought of waiting, and he wanted the truth revealed. He wanted to feel those soft pink lips on his again. It was as if he was hoped his plan would work, and he could not wait for the evening to fall.

At dinner, Hermione seemed to notice Harry's impatience.

"You've been distracted today, Harry. Are you alright?"

"Never better, 'Mione," Harry answered as he tried to work down his food as fast as possible. His optimism was not faked.

"Going somewhere, mate?" Ron was emptying his plate with the same rush as Harry, but that was not because he was going somewhere. It was just his way of eating.

"Yeah. I still have a lot of schoolwork to do, and I wanted to get a good night's sleep, so I'm trying to hurry a little."

'Little' was an understatement. Hermione pulled an eyebrow. It had been a lousy excuse.

"I've never seen you this obsessed with schoolwork, Harry." Although she did not want to believe it, Harry could see that she was happy to believe it.

"Anything can change, right?" Harry uttered, gulping down his pumpkin juice and standing up. "I'll see you in the common room later tonight," and he left the Great Hall before Hermione could ask what the real reason for his rush was.

Harry ran up the stairs to the common room to get his invisibility cloak and then went to the entrance of the Slytherin common room to wait for Malfoy.

Since Malfoy was a head boy, he had a separate bathroom. Malfoy was the only one who was allowed to use the bathroom. The Headboys received a password to enter the room, and that way nobody else could enter. Harry had gotten a password from Cedric Diggory in fourth year, when Cedric had told him to take a bath.

After dinner, Malfoy and the other Slytherins made their way to the dungeons. Harry waited for Malfoy to come back out again, knowing he would go freshen up.

Ten minutes later, Malfoy finally came out of the common room and left an agitated Harry standing up, slightly pissed for having been kept waiting for so long.

Harry followed him until Malfoy gave the password, and they entered a bathroom which, to Harry's surprise, was even more beautiful than the Prefects' bathroom. The room was blindingly white, and the towels looked so soft and comfortable that Harry wanted to touch them all, but right then, the towels would have to wait because there were other things Harry wanted to touch.

Malfoy closed the door and walked to the bath to start the water. The tub started to fill, and Malfoy turned around only to be shocked that he was not alone in the room.

Harry had taken off his invisibility cloak and was waiting for Malfoy to say something.

"What the hell are you doing here, Potter?" Malfoy bellowed, clearly not happy with his presence.

"I get what I want, Malfoy. Unfortunately for you, I want _you."_ Harry hissed, his voice very raw.

He could see Malfoy's face hide as much feelings as possible and knew immediately that he was headed the right way.

Harry took one step forward and waited again.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy shrieked. He tried to sound as bossy and tough as always, but it showed that he was astonished.

"I'm standing here, Malfoy. Now, aren't you supposed to be undressing?" Harry asked innocently.

"I'm not undressing in your presence."

"You sure didn't mind during the holidays," Harry retorted, self confident. He was positive Malfoy had been lying to him, and he would make him pay. He would make Malfoy crawl back to him.

"But, if you're not keen on going into that tub, I will," Harry continued.

Malfoy's face paled, and Harry saw him swallow. Harry undid his robes and threw them onto the ground. Malfoy did not say anything...he just watched. Harry, then, started at his shirt, pulling it over his head in slow motion, trying to be seductive.

"I don't like where this is going, Potter. I don't want to see you in your naked glory." But still, Malfoy did not turn around, he did not cover his eyes, and he did not run away.

"You don't want to, or you don't want to admit you do?" Harry smirked.

"Shut it, Potter. Get the hell out of here!" Malfoy practically yelled, but it did not scare Harry away. He unabashedly started to unbuckle his belt under the gazing stare of Malfoy's stormy grey eyes, which were filled with disbelief.

He let his trousers fall down and stepped forward to where Malfoy was standing. "Aren't you coming, love?"

"Don't call me that you asshole!" Malfoy shouted, his cheeks reddening. Harry did not know if it was from frustration, anger, or if the Slytherin was just flushing over him.

Harry stopped in front of the boy, only inches away from his face.

"I was under the impression we had a great time during the holidays, but apparently you don't want this," Harry noted, dropping the last piece of clothing to the ground.

He stepped backwards, flashed a smile, and then walked towards the tub, which had put itself off when it was full.

Malfoy just stood there, eyes wide open. After a few seconds, he opened his mouth, as if to say something, but then just left the room.

Harry didn't mind at all; he had gotten the wanted effect. He took his time in the tub until the mirror warned him that he would look like an old lady when he got out, so he finally wrapped a fluffy towel around himself and took his time putting his clothes back on.

"How was studying?" Hermione smiled.

"Great." Harry answered, entering the common room.

"Why weren't you in the library?" Harry felt as if someone had emptied a kettle of cold water above his head.

"What?"

"I asked, why weren't you-"

"I heard what you asked. Why are you asking?" Harry imparted, a little defensive.

"Because you said you were going to the library." Hermione looked up from her book and studied him suspiciously.

"Are you actually spying on me?" Harry said a bit angered.

"I thought you were acting strange, Harry." At this she turned to Ron. Harry turned to his friend too, hoping for a little support.

"Where were you if you weren't in the library, Harry?" Ron inquired. Okay, they had prepared the talk. Obviously the books were just accessories.

"I didn't feel like going anymore. I went outside to read a book," Harry lied. It was obvious that it was a lie.

"Is that why you hair is wet?"

"No." Harry stood perplexed. His friends were hearing him out. Why?

"Okay, okay. I went to see Malfoy because he was a prick last time. I figured he would be in his personal bathroom. Since he left shortly after, I thought I might as well use his bathroom, and I ended up staying there longer than I intended. Good enough?"

Hermione had a look in her eyes as if to say, "I told you so," and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, mate. Just don't lie about where you're going, that's all."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed now. It's already late." Harry was a little pissed for having spilled the truth, even though it was not the whole truth; however, Harry crawled in his bed with a happy feeling flooding over him. He had Malfoy right where he wanted him.

The next morning, the Gryffindors and Slytherins had Charms together again, and it was not something they were happy about, but Harry was. He filled his plate, slightly humming, and Hermione looked rather upset about it.

"What's wrong with you Harry?"

"What do you mean, Hermione?" Harry chortled cheerfully.

"You've been acting strange all year. Ever since… where did you go that time on the train? You went to see Malfoy didn't you? Something happened, right?"

"No. I told you I got caught up. Why is this about Malfoy all of a sudden?"

"It's rather obvious. You went to see him yesterday in his bathroom. We're not that thick, Harry." Harry wanted to believe her, but somehow he thought Ron was sharing her opinion. He presumed that she had made him nod while she was explaining her presumptions.

"You seem to have put a lot of thought into it," Harry announced, avoiding the question.

"I have because I care about you. Have you figured out what's up yet? Will you tell me?"

"No. I haven't. It has nothing to do with Malfoy." Another lie. It was not in Harry's nature to lie this much.

"It's not nice to lie to your best friends, Harry."

"Will you please drop it? I got out of bed in a good mood, and I want to keep it that way."

"I won't. You know that." Hermione stated, and Harry knew she was telling the truth.

Harry sighed and continued to empty his plate, already blaming himself for putting so much onto it.

By the time Charms class started, Harry was all happy again. Hermione could try to spoil his mood, but this was his shot to work with Malfoy again and to get him talk.

Today, Professor Flitwick talked about simple healing charms. In Harry's opinion, they did not seem so simple, but he tried his best to follow all the incantations. After a half hour, Professor Flitwick told them to put away the books and form groups.

"Malfoy, why don't we work together again?" Harry wondered. Malfoy turned around, his gaze cool, but Harry could tell he was slightly shocked.

"Preferably not, Potter. You seem to screw it up each time." Malfoy's tone was hostile.

"Try me," Harry said and walked to the same quiet corner they sat in last time; Malfoy followed, wand in hand. The others had teamed up already, so he had no choice.

"You start," Harry brommed, holding the knife in front of him.

"I'm not doing that," Malfoy bossed. Harry pulled a brow. They had to make a tiny cut, so that they could try to heal it afterwards.

"I'll heal it, Malfoy."

"I don't trust you." Harry sighed heavily, and made a slight cut in his own hand.

"Then you'll have to heal me first." Harry held his hand in front of Malfoy, a little bit of blood coming out of the cut.

"_Sanitas_," Malfoy pronounced. At first nothing happened, but then it started to heal.

"I'd rather have you lick it," Harry whispered, so only Malfoy could hear him. The boy looked confused, and Harry had never felt so good before. He then handed the knife to Malfoy again.

Malfoy took it hesitantly and made such a tiny cut that Harry had to try his best not to burst out laughing. Then, Harry grabbed his hand and pulled his wand out.

"I really like your hands, Malfoy," Harry growled while preparing for the spell, keeping in mind all the aspects Flitwick had told him.

"Shut it, Potter. You're starting to speak nonsense." Malfoy's tone remained cool. Harry hoped that inside Malfoy would want to keep talking to him, but he started to doubt any of his tricks would make a difference.

"_Sanitas_," Harry said. Nothing happened.

"Why does this always happen with me?" Harry yawped. A tiny drop of blood slid down his finger, and Malfoy paled. Harry pulled Malfoy's hand to his mouth and licked his finger gently to wipe the blood away. Malfoy looked alarmed.

"Better?" Harry loved to see the boy so helpless.

"Stop it, you idiot!" Malfoy snapped angrily. He pulled his hand away, but Harry took it back.

"_Sanitas_," Harry tried again. The tiny cut healed, and Harry felt proud of himself.

"I would want to lick all your fingers, Malfoy," Harry hissed seductively.

Malfoy wanted to cry out in horror, but could not as professor Flitwick made his way to the corner.

"Did it work, boys?" he asked, standing on a chair to be able to watch their hand. They showed the pink lines on their fingers that would fade away within hours.

"Very well," he said and went on to another group.

"Watch your filthy mouth, Potter, or I'll kick your ass." He was on the edge of bursting out.

"Maybe I want you to," Harry provoked. He liked to tease Malfoy more than he imagined he would.

"You're sick."

"You love it."

The class ended, and Harry walked out happily, but he had not paid attention to the observing look Hermione had given him.

"What was that all about Harry?" she questioned as they made their way out of the castle to go to Herbology.

"What about."

"You _licked _his finger. I saw you do it."

"It was because he had blood on it," Harry lied, but it was not a good explanation.

"Yeah, we do that all the time; lick each other's fingers because we have blood on it," she mocked. Ron was a bit behind because he had not been able to do the spell, and Harry hoped he would not take long. He did not want Hermione to look inside him again.

"There is something seriously going on between you two. I can just sense it."

"Please, Hermione. I'm not in the mood for this."

"What are you in the mood for then? To hang out with Malfoy."

"No." Harry tried to deny it, but it was visible in his eyes.

"I could see you were enjoying yourself. That was probably the reason you were so happy this morning, too."

"Yeah. Whatever. Just don't tell Ron."

"What? Are you serious? You and Malfoy?" Hermione shrieked.

"SSSSHHHH! Quiet please. We kissed on the train."

"You – oh my god – I knew it! I just knew it." She looked really proud of herself, and her large smile could not be wiped off her face.

"Don't be overjoyed. Malfoy acts like nothing happened. I guess it was a mistake."

"No. Aren't you together yet?" She looked concerned now. Harry sighed, suddenly feeling drained.

"No. We won't be either." Harry answered, rather sad. Having told Hermione lifted a lot of weight of his chest, but he also realized it was almost impossible for Malfoy to be in love with him.

Malfoy did not want to be near him...he hated his guts.

Maybe he had to give the Slytherin what he wanted and just leave him alone.

Maybe he had dreamed they kissed after all.

**To be continued  
Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Peace

**Well, this is the last chapter. You finally get to know what really happened during the holidays. I'm posting this chapter early because I had finished it and really couldn't let you guys wait any longer 'cause it's the last one. I had so much fun writing it!  
The new chapter for Valentine's day will a bit postponed, sorry for that! (I'll try to post the next one on Sunday)  
I hope you enjoy it and like the outcome! **

Chapter 5  
Peace

Harry had started ignoring the Slytherin. It wasn't an easy task to do, but it was for the better. He couldn't go on like this. He hadn't thought Malfoy would be like this, but obviously Malfoy regretted what he had done.

Harry had wasted hours trying to think of a way to get Malfoy back, and wondering why Malfoy had done this to him at the beginning of the year. What was he even playing at? He still hadn't forgotten their kiss. Those pink lips. Untouchable now.

They still had classes together, but it was harder now. He caught himself staring at Malfoy more often than he would admit and he had to lock away the thoughts of following Malfoy into his bathroom under his invisibility cloak.

The worst part of it all was that Harry noticed Malfoy not experiencing the same feelings as him. He saw that the blonde wasn't affected by Harry's plan to ignore him. Harry wondered if Malfoy even knew what he was ignoring the pale boy.

Furthermore Harry kept dreaming about Malfoy and their time together during the holidays. On the tenth night it was a rather vivid dream, not only because it had felt so real, because it was identical to what had happened.

_Harry woke up at the Dursleys. It was another boring day, but at least it was one closer to the return at Hogwarts. He ate what Aunt Petunia had made them, even though it was hardly edible. He made some homework and at four in the afternoon he left the house to get some coffee at the coffee shop. He went there a lot, just to be out the house. He was old enough now, so Aunt Petunia couldn't make him stay inside._

_In the coffee shop, a female servant brought him his coffee and Harry read the paper while stirring his coffee._

_"I could've sworn I saw that picture move," the girl said._

_"What? That would be ridiculus," Harry said, but put away his paper to make sure no one saw them moving again. It was rather annoying for the people in the pictures to act like they were frozen all the time too._

_"You've got something to do this evening?" she asked. Harry hesitated. She was really pretty, so it would be impolite to turn her down._

_"Of course not," Harry said, putting on a wide smile._

_"Meet me at the Nightingale, it's a pub not far from the supermarket around the corner."_

_"I know where it is. I'll be there. Thanks for the coffee," Harry replied with a smile. The girl flushed a bit and went behind the counter again._

_That evening, Harry went down to the pub, called the Nightingale. He saw the girl had saved him a chair and it occurred to Harry that he didn't even know her name._

_"Hi. How're you?" Harry greeted._

_"I'm fine. Saved you a seat."She had dark brown hair which fell in curls onto her shoulders._

_"Thanks. What did you say your name was again?"_

_"I didn't. It's Camille."She smiled at Harry and waved at the bartender to come._

_"I'm Harry," Harry said. They shook hands and the bartender came to serve them drinks. Harry had to admit he had a good time, it was better than staring out his window into Little Whinging again. However, Harry soon realized the evening wouldn't get better than that. They chit chatted a little, but Harry could hardly tell anything about himself, because he was a wizard._

_He told a little about the Dursleys, saying that his parents had died in a car accident. At that, Camille seemed a bit shocked but he told her it was alright.  
Nothing special happened until - …_

"_Excuse me, the guy at the bar asked me to bring this to you," the bartender said. He held up a glass of Whisky and Harry followed the guy's finger into the right direction._

_He would recognize those blonde locks from miles away.  
It was none other than Draco Malfoy._

_"Will you excuse me?" Harry said to the girl. "I know that guy. Haven't seen him in a while."  
"Sure," She said, and stood up herself to dance a little. _

"_Malfoy," Harry said, sitting on the bar stool next to him._

_"Potter. Didn't expect to see you here," Malfoy said. Harry smiled._

_"Me neither." He took a moment to look at the boy and was almost sure someone must have momentarily petrified him because he couldn't move for several seconds._

_Malfoy was wearing a light blue blouse and it fit him perfectly. He was wearing tight black pants underneath it. Harry had never looked at a guy like that before._

_Malfoy knew perfectly how to act around Muggles, and how to dress like them. Harry was impressed.  
"Are you even listening?" Malfoy asked coolly. Harry met Malfoy's grey gaze and realized he had been caught in his thoughts._

_"Sorry, I got – eh distracted. You were saying?" Harry hoped it hadn't been obvious he was eying the boy but everything seemed fine._

_"What brings you here?"_

_"Might ask you the same question. A girl from the coffee shop asked me out." Harry mentioned to Camille, who had already found another guy to dance with. Harry didn't feel hurt at all, he was happy she wasn't waiting on his return, because he wouldn't have returned anyway._

_"A girl. How nice." Harry had to admit Malfoy was different. He wasn't trying to hex the life out of him and Harry took a sip. Malfoy was drinking Whisky too._

_"Whisky doesn't equalize Firewhisky, though."_

_"Yeah. I know." Malfoy smiled. It was the most beautiful facial expression Harry had ever seen on the Slytherin's face. Harry had to keep his thoughts on track, so that he wouldn't dream again._

_"Why did you offer me that drink?"_

_"Don't know. I thought it would be nice to talk to someone I know tonight." Malfoy seemed honest.  
"Yeah. Of course. It's always nice to talk to your arch enemy," Harry said sarcastically. He couldn't help it. It was just so hard to see Malfoy like this. Malfoy of all people._

_"Don't act like that, Potter. We're having a drink. I don't wanna talk about Hogwarts." Again, Harry was astounded by the power of Malfoy's words and his honesty._

_"What do you wanna talk about then?"_

_"What do you say about dancing?"_

_"You wanna talk about dancing?"_

_"No, thickhead. I wanna dance." Malfoy stood up and held out a hand._

_"Uh. Okay." Harry stood up and they made their way to the dancefloor. The song was rather upbeat and the boys danced._

_"It's so weird to see you here, Malfoy." Harry said, smiling as they moved to the beats.  
"Please call me Draco for just this time."_

_"Draco. Fine with me." They danced for a while on the upbeat rhythms, then a slow song was played. Harry hesitated at first, but Draco stepped forward and Harry couldn't turn away._

_Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and Harry laid his hands on Draco's shoulders. Harry was astounded by how good Draco looked from nearby. Their bodies were almost touching. Harry was scared by the closeness of his enemy. He looked up in Draco's face and yet again, couldn't find the words to say something wise._

_"You've changed a lot," Draco said. Harry shrugged._

_"In a positive way, I hope?"_

_"Of course. I never really hated you, to be honest." Harry needed a few moments to let that sink in._

_"How do you mean?"_

_"I just hated the fact that I wasn't allowed to be friends with you. So I made you pay."_

_"You insulted Ron that day on the train."_

_"I know. I've always been told that the Weasels were scum. How was I supposed to act?"_

_"Oh. I'm sorry. I just never had a friend before, and then you insulted my first friend. It felt like the right thing to do."  
"You're a Gryffindor. It figures."_

_"You're a Slytherin, it figures." Draco's face was so close Harry could feel his breath on his cheek. It made him nervous and curious at the same time. Draco was smelling really good. He looked at him again and their faces came closer. _

_But just then the song ended and Harry let go. They took their seats again. Harry took a sip and said: "That was nice."_

_"It was. I didn't know you could dance, Potter."_

_"Harry. Call me Harry for just this time." Draco looked happily surprised and took a sip too._

_"Sorry. It's a habit." It was weird to hear Malfoy say sorry._

_"I know. It's so weird I'm seeing you here. Normally I don't see anyone from Hogwarts during the holidays. I hardly see my friends."_

_"And now you're taunted by seeing your enemy, right?"_

_"Anyone would do," Harry joked. They both laughed and fell silent again._

_It was odd. Harry didn't know anything to say. They were used to calling each other names and such, but they never had a civil conversation._

_"I'm sorry about your godfather," Draco said. Harry's face fell. It had been 2 months since Sirius died._

_"It's fine," he lied. It wasn't fine at all. But life went on and he would make all those Death eaters pay. Draco saw through his mask too._

_"I know it's not. I guess it was even more difficult since it was the only family you have."_

_"Besides the Muggles." Harry didn't want Draco to make him feel helpless. He knew the boy could use it against him in school._

_Draco lifted an eyebrow. "Muggles aren't a real family."_

_"I wouldn't expect you to say it otherwise, anyway the Dursleys aren't family, that's for sure."_

_Harry took another sip. The Whisky made his head light and part of him forgot that he actually had to hate Malfoy. Why hate him if they were having this nice talk?_

_"You already asked me, but what brings you here anyway?"_

_"I just wanted to get a fresh nose." Draco's lip curled up slightly._

_"As far as I know, The Manor isn't next door, is it?"_

_"Yeah. But people from that neighborhood recognize me sometimes."_

_"Well, I wouldn't have recognized you being a wizard, that's for sure."_

_"Like what you see, _Harry_?" Draco said seductively. Harry felt something stir in his stomach and smiled._

_"You're rather presentable, yes." Harry immediately turned pink._

_"You mean hot."_

_"Don't get your hopes up."_

_"Well, I must admit, you look promising this evening."_

_"Thanks, I guess." Draco came closer again. Harry felt too hot all of a sudden and didn't know how to act._

_Draco's eyes were half closed when their noses touched. Harry closed the rest of the distance between them. It was heaven. Draco's lips on his made his blood flood to the center of his body. It wasn't like anything Harry had felt before. Not like Cho. They released and Draco looked at him._

_"That was -  
"Don't say how it was, you moron. We both now it was perfect." Yes. Draco had chosen the right word. Perfect._

_"Let's do it again then," Harry said, and he was shocked by his own self confidence. _

_Both boys forgot track of time. Harry didn't even know how they ended up at the Dursleys again. Anyway Harry was shushing Draco to be quiet so that the Muggles wouldn't wake up._

_"Come on, my room's up here." Harry pointed to the door and opened it up. The Dursleys wouldn't have been worried about him. They probably hoped he had killed himself or would never show up again._

_"You have a small room." Draco entered and looked at Harry's mess._

_"It's big enough for two people." Harry came in too, feeling ashamed he hadn't cleaned up before._

_"Your bed isn't. I will be obliged to lay on you."_

_"Who says you aren't allowed?" They both giggled and Harry closed the door._

_He turned around as Draco captured the boy's mouth with his. He could feel his stomach turn in pleasure and returned the kiss willingly._

_The kiss deepened and Harry could feel Draco's tongue entering his mouth. Harry put his arms around Draco's neck and caressed the skin there as Draco pulled his waist closer. Harry moaned in pleasure. That was only a sign for Draco to take things to the next level._

_He pulled Harry's T-shirt over his head and Harry started to fumble with the buttons of Draco's blouse. After about a minute of patience, Draco couldn't hold it anymore and ripped the blouse open, buttons scattering everywhere. If Harry had thought Draco would be beautiful, he had thought wrong. He was even more than that. _

_Disorientated by the situation, Harry couldn't think straight anymore. Draco unbuckled Harry's belt and his pants was dropped on the floor. Harry had a lot more difficulty with Draco's pants, but Draco was patient this time and let Harry do it on his pace. They sat down on the bed and that's where Harry stopped Draco in his tracks. He needed to focus. To get a grip on himself._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing. I just- I haven't done this before. None of it."_

_"It's – what? You've never had sex with anyone?" Harry shook his head, feeling very embarrassed. What was he doing? Malfoy would make a fool out of him!_

_"It's alright. I'll do it slowly." Harry didn't feel convinced. Draco kissed him on the lips softly and sat down next to him. He still pictured the angry Malfoy from the school corridors._

_"Harry. Do you want to do this?" Harry just nodded._

_"Are you sure?" Draco trailed his fingers down Harry's arm and looked at him closely._

_"Yeah. Do you want to?"_

_"Hell yes. I've waited for this moment my entire life." Harry was paralyzed for a moment and then asked._

_"To have sex?"_

_"No. To have this moment with you." This sentence did it for Harry and then continued where they had left off. Harry's hormones flamed up again, not ready to be pushed back again. Harry lay down on his back, with Draco on top of him. Harry sought Draco's mouth again and dug his nails into the blondes back. He moaned as their erections touched. _

_Harry couldn't believe what was happening. The blonde on top of him was doing things to him, he only dared to imagine._

_"Fuck Potter. You're so hot." Draco hissed, his words only a whisper._

_Harry flushed even more and closed his eyes. He nestled his hand in the blonde's hair and was pleased by the softness of it. Draco places small kisses in Harry's neck and went down to his chest. He stopped at a pink nipple and licked it._

_"Gosh, that tickles! Don't, Draco, I swear."_

_"Or what?"_

_"I'll-_

_"You'll what? Get harder?" Harry closed his mouth and looked alarmed._

_"This really is your first time," Draco said laughing slightly. "Maybe you should lead then." Harry hesitated but they switched places._

_Harry started by sucking Draco's earlobe and quickly got the hang of it. Harry stopped at the waistband of Draco's boxer but Draco edged him on. Harry could see his grey eyes were hazy with lust. His hand disappeared under the thin cloth. Draco closed his eyes in pleasure as Harry took his full length in his hands._

_"Oh my god. This is – Harry could feel the pleasure through his own groin as he touched Draco's._

_"Shh. Don't ruin it," Draco said. Harry closed his mouth and explored Draco's cock further._

_"Please do something with it, Potter. Or I'll come on your hands right away."Harry looked up again, he had been caught up in Draco's penis because he just couldn't imagine something more beautiful, hot and perfect._

_"I'm sorry. You said I could take things slow, right." He squeezed his balls lightly.  
Draco sighed in desire. Harry stroked it a few times and then bent down. He could feel how astonished Draco was by his actions and licked the head slowly. Draco tried to buck his hips, but Harry kept them down. _

_He slowly took the erection in his mouth, not knowing how to do it didn't want to take it to deep and then have to gag._

_"Is this alright?" Harry asked._

_"It's more than fine," Draco almost cried out._

_"Shh! The Dursleys are next door, remember." Harry said, his breath feeling hot on Draco._

_"It's hard to think with your mouth on my -_

_"Don't ruin it," Harry said and used his mouth for other purposes again._

_As Harry sucked harder and harder, it became difficult for Draco to keep quiet. He pulled Harry's hair, and it only turned Harry on._

_"God, Harry. Please. I need you."_

_"You have me," harry answered, not quite understanding. If Draco hadn't been on the point of losing it, he would have smiled._

_"I need you in me," he groaned. Harry almost choked in his own spit.  
"I don't -_

_"Let me help you." Draco performed a lubricant charm on himself. Harry became anxious. He wasn't ready for this. Draco wrapped his hands around Harry's cock. Harry felt like he would explode. He was feeling things he had never felt before and he just wanted Draco to continue._

_"You need to prepare me too. I'll just help you okay. First with your finger."  
"My finger?" Harry knew how it went, but he had never imagined doing it himself._

_"Yes, Potter. I do believe you have ten of them." Harry could feel Draco was getting annoyed, and he didn't want to spoil the night, so he got over his primness._

_"O- Okay."_

_When Harry woke up, he felt like he hadn't slept at all, which was very close to the truth. He opened his eyes and searched for his glasses. He put them on and saw Draco had already left._

_He felt a pinch of disappointment and sat back down on the bed.  
He looked at his alarm clock. It was already ten o'clock. Why hadn't the Dursleys woken him? Probably didn't know he was home. Then he saw a small note next to it on the nightstand. _

I had a wonderful time. See you in school.  
Draco

_Harry smiled. He got hard again only by thinking about what had happened the night before. _

Harry woke up panting, slightly disorientated. After a few breaths he realized he had been dreaming and sighed in frustration. He was all hot and bothered, and no Draco to be seen.

He had had this a lot since that night with Malfoy. He always woke up with a hard on in his pants, and every time Harry had to sneak out so nobody would see it.

He checked if everyone was asleep and hurried to the bathroom to take care of his problem.

Weeks passed and Harry started to forget the Malfoy he had known during the holidays, and getting used to the normal Malfoy again. The Malfoy who didn't care.

Harry was so caught up in trying to forget Malfoy that he couldn't see that the person he was missing, couldn't keep his eyes off of him either. Only the attentive eye of Hermione saw what was really happening.

She saw Malfoy struggling to keep his attention to the professors. She saw him watching Harry out of the corner of his eye, impossible for Harry to see. She saw him trying to do something, but not trying hard enough.

It didn't take Hermione long to figure out by herself what was really going on between her best friend and his enemy. She had known it for a while, but didn't want to admit it to herself that it was possible. But right now she was sure of it. Both boys were crazy about each other.

She wanted to do something about it, but knew that only those two could solve their problems. She kept an eye on both boys to make sure nothing happened to them. That was all she could do.  
*********

The night of Halloween everyone was gathered in the Great Hall, which was as usual decorated with giant pumpkins,frightening bats, large spiders (Ron had refused to enter at first, but Hermione had encouraged him and had made sure to him they weren't real) and other stuff.

The meals were served and everyone was eating and talking happily to their peers. Harry poked in his roasted beef, but wasn't hungry at all. He hadn't been hungry the last couple weeks.  
Hermione had noticed. As she had noticed more things.

"Harry, what's wrong with you, lately? You're not eating well."

"I'm just not hungry, Hermione." Harry put down his fork and looked up to meet his friend's eyes.

"This has to do with Malfoy, hasn't it?" she asked. Ron pulled an eyebrow as he didn't know what had been going on between the two boys. But he didn't put down his fork, he swallowed the content of his mouth and joined the conversation.

"Malfoy?" he asked.

"Ron, please. You don't see anything, do you?" Hermione shot him an annoyed glance.  
"See what?" he asked. Harry sighed.

"It's nothing, 'Mione, please drop it." Harry didn't want to discuss it. It would bring up moments he had tried so hard to bury the last couple weeks.

"It's a big deal to us that you're not eating. Although Ron doesn't notice, he does care," she said, looking at Ron with a meaningful look.

"Yeah, mate. You can spill everything, you know," Ron said, filling his mouth with a half beef steak and chewing happily.

"I know. It's nothing really. I need to get some air."

Hermione sighed and dropped her cutlery. "Harry, you really need to do something about it. Go talk to him or something."

"What do I say to him?"

"Yeah, why does Harry need to talk to the bastard?"

"Ronald! Don't interfere in things you don't understand!" Hermione snapped and turned to Harry again.

"You have to try."

"I already did. It's obvious he still hates me." Ron's face was suddenly filled with utter astonishment.

"Maybe I can figure something out." Hermione looked at Harry with a pleading look.

"No. I just need some time alone. Excuse me." Harry dropped his napkin and left the table. The Great Hall was so festive that no one saw him leave.

The hall was also too festive to see that Malfoy hadn't even been in the Great Hall. Harry hadn't noticed. But he did when he bumped into someone in the hallway.

"Potter. Where have you been?"

"Right here, why?" Harry said calmly, although he was startled to find the person he wanted to avoid standing right in front of him.

"You've been ignoring me, Potter. Let me tell you something, I don't like being ignored."

"Me neither, ferret face. So get lost," Harry said, quite angry already. How did he have nerve to blame him for ignoring the git? He was the damned one who ignored him!

"What exactly are you trying to do?" Malfoy asked. Harry was too angry to hear that Malfoy's voice sounded a bit softer than usual.

"Nothing really. Just trying to be alone."

"You're not going anywhere. I've tried very hard to get you alone."

"You? Trying hard to get me alone? Don't make me laugh." This was the last thing he expected the blonde to say.  
"As a matter of fact, yes Potter." Malfoy did a step forward, but Harry cut him off.

"Why did you tell me to get lost every time you had some time alone with me?"  
"I – I don't know," Malfoy answered. Harry noticed his tone had slightly changed.

"You don't know? Well I do. You hate _me. _And I hate _you, _so we like to tell each other to get lost." Harry knew he didn't mean what he was saying but he felt like he had to blow off Malfoy and wanted so desperately to be alone.  
"Whatever you say." Malfoy seemed uneasy.

"What do you want from me?"

"I wanted to ask why you barged in my bathroom last time."

"Are you kidding? I thought it was obvious, thickhead." Harry couldn't believe he was really having this conversation. Now he had to make apologies?

"Well it was very impolite of you." Malfoy said. Harry tried hard not to laugh. What had gotten into the boy?  
"If you'll excuse me, you're wasting my time. So tell me what's going on or piss off."

"I, fuck Potter. I know what I did during the Holidays. I just got, … well, you know scared and-  
Harry would have to pass by at St. Mungo's to look at his ears, because he just heard Malfoy say scared.

"_Scared_?" Harry asked.  
"Yes, Potter. I can be scared too. Would you not interrupt me? Thank you very much." Malfoy looked everywhere but at the raven haired boy in front of him.

"Alright. Let's hear it."

"I got scared, because I didn't think it would be serious. When we came back I saw how everything's supposed to be and that I didn't fit into your world. So I sorta, you know. Tried to push you away."

"Do you really want me to believe that? I'm not that stupid." Harry felt drained, this was just a lame excuse, nothing more.

"I already thought you would be like that."

"Be like what? You were being a big asshole, you know that?"

"Yes. That was the whole point of pushing you away, smartass."

"Well, be happy. You did push me away. Now leave me alone."

Harry tried to walk away, but Malfoy stopped him.

"Don't go. I…"  
"You what? You tell me this, now that I don't stalk you anymore? You suddenly miss me?"Malfoy didn't answer. It made Harry angrier.

"Just go away," Harry repeated, he turned around again, but Malfoy pulled him back with more strength than last time.  
They were facing each other now, noses almost touching.

"I still want you," Malfoy whispered. It was said very soft, so that only Harry could hear it.  
Harry stared into Malfoy's eyes, not wanting to believe what the grey eyed boy had just said.

"I mean it, _Harry._" Harry looked startled. Just as he was about to give up on the Malfoy he had known, he popped back out of nowhere. He had never heard his name spoken so softly, so intense. It sounded weird coming out of Malfoy's mouth, but at the same time it was the sweetest thing he ever said.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, couldn't come up with anything and closed it again.  
Malfoy's grey eyes were fascinating and took him over completely.

Then Malfoy leaned forward. He lifted Harry's chin with one finger and Malfoy's pink lips brushed his lightly. Harry's heart skipped a few beats. He stared into Malfoy's eyes in disbelief and was shocked to find something he had never seen before. _Love. _

Malfoy's eyes spoke love just before he closed them and pressed his lips softly against Harry's.

The taste of Malfoy's lips made Harry swoon and crave for more. He leaned into the kiss and cupped Malfoy's cheek with his hands.

Malfoy wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him closer so that they stood chest to chest. Malfoy licked Harry's lips to ask for entrance and Harry opened willingly.

Harry's heart was thumping so loud he was afraid Malfoy would feel it through his chest and his blood was flooding to the center of his body. Their tongues intertwined. Harry made a noise in the back of his throat as he heard Malfoy moan into the kiss.

Both boys seemed to be alone on the world, undisturbed by the noise coming out of the Great Hall. It was just the two of them.

They were standing so close, Harry could feel the heat coming off the Slytherin's body. Harry trailed his fingers down Malfoy's chest as they finally came up for air.  
"I still want you too, _Draco_," Harry said, his voice raw, but still quiet.  
This was only a boost for Mal- _Draco_ to grab the boy in front of him. Their lips locked again and Draco pushed Harry into the wall, their erections brushing past each other. Draco pulled away to catch Harry's earlobe in his mouth and Harry growled in pleasure. God he had missed this.  
He dug his nails into Draco's back as Draco sucked the sensitive skin in his neck. Harry pushed his hips forward, uniting their erections again and Draco whimpered softly. Harry caught his mouth again and kissed him with more force than before.

Both boys were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice Hermione exiting the Great Hall to go look for Harry.  
"Humhum," Hermione cleared her throat and both boys were startled.  
"Hermione, what –

"You two should get a room. Please," she said amused. Malfoy gaped at her and Harry merely laughed.  
"I'm sorry. I, … we were," Harry tried to explain. But it obviously didn't need any further explanation.

"It's alright. I'm glad you two thickheads finally admitted your feelings to one another. Malfoy's eyes almost fell out of his eye sockets.  
"How do you know about this?" Malfoy asked.

"Well, it wasn't that difficult. You two were practically staring at each other all day without the other noticing. It was really funny. I'm glad it turned out well. Otherwise I would have given a push in the right direction of course."  
Malfoy's face couldn't be funnier, he looked at Hermione as if she had grown a second head.

"Draco, stop looking at her like that, she's not going to eat you." Harry was very amused and it occurred to him that Draco's name tasted like a sweet pie into his mouth.

"I'm really happy things turned out right. I won't bother you any longer, you seemed really occupied for a moment." She giggled and went back into the great hall.

Harry looked at the boy in front of him and he could feel his chest swell up from happiness.  
"Let's go some place safer," Harry said, and held out a hand.  
Draco nodded and interlaced his fingers with Harry's.

The boys walked through the deserted castle together, both thinking about the summer holidays, and about how everything would be alright now.

**The End!  
Please review!**

**Thanks a lot for the support. I didn't expect this one shot to become a small story, but here it is! It's all thanks to my readers that it became this good.  
A special thanks to easyluckyfree83 for her support and for edging me on to make this a multi-chaptered story. **

**I hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
